The present invention relates to a sight-designed fishing game toy in which a funny sight relevant to the fishing game is disposed to create an entertaining effect.
A conventional rising game toy includes a rotary disk formed with multiple recesses in which various fish dolls are disposed. When the rotary disk is rotated, the fish dolls open their mouths to expose the metal stems therein. At this time, a fishing rod having a certain length of string and a small magnet disposed at the end of the string can be extended into the mouths of the fish dolls so as to fish the fish dolls from the recesses by means of the magnetic attraction. During the fishing game, the fish dolls respectively open their mouths along with the rotation of the rotary disk so as to create a funny and live entertaining effect. The magnet of the string of the fishing rod must attract the metal stems in the instant of opening of the mouths of the fish dolls so as to fish the fish dolls. Otherwise, the mouths of the fish dolls will close again to prevent the fish dolls from being fished.
The above fishing game toy is very popular and attractive, especially to children. However, in most of the existing fishing game toys, including single disk and multiple disk types, the rotary disk on which the fish dolls are placed is directly disposed on a base without any sight design. Therefore, such fishing game toys cannot provide great entertaining effect and attractive appearance for the player.